


when the lights go out

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: “You’re dripping on me.” Dex says wryly, not looking at Nursey.“Just wanted to see you for a minute.” Nursey replies, dropping a kiss to Dex’s hair. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and then movie night?”“Movie night.” Dex confirms.“Swawesome.” Nursey replies, and takes the stairs two at a time, dreaming of being able to feel his fingers again, and spending the evening curled up at Dex’s side.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 55





	when the lights go out

Nursey is drenched, soaked right through to the skin and rivulets of water run down his face, leaving him uncomfortably damp from head to toe. He kicks off his shoes by the front door and his socks squelch as he pads over to where Dex is lost in his computer screen.

Nursey leans over the back of the couch, peering at the nonsense Dex is typing, not bothering to try and parse it out, focusing instead on the pinch of concentration between Dex’s eyebrows and the quirk of his lips as he registers Nursey’s presence.

“You’re dripping on me.” Dex says wryly, not looking at Nursey.

“Just wanted to see you for a minute.” Nursey replies, dropping a kiss to Dex’s hair. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and then movie night?”

“Movie night.” Dex confirms.

“Swawesome.” Nursey replies, and takes the stairs two at a time, dreaming of being able to feel his fingers again, and spending the evening curled up at Dex’s side.

-

Nursey is shrugging on one of Dex’s thicker jumpers when the lights go out. He jumps, startled by the sudden darkness, blinking in hopes of being able to make out the room around him.

“Dex?” He calls, skidding over to the stair banister, “Is that the electric?”

“Yeah, it’s down.” Dex replies, sounding frustrated. “I didn’t get to send my work off.”

Nursey frowns, clicking his phones’ torch on, and makes his way down to Dex, who’s waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Is it the whole row?” Nursey wonders, going to peer out the window; the streetlights brighten the night, but as far as the eye can see the houses are extinguished, standing quiet and still against the rolling clouds. “Fuck. What now?”

“We stock up and wait for the storm to pass.” Dex says, more confident than Nursey feels. “You get water and snacks, I’ll grab the candles and torches, maybe the first aid kit.”

“You got it, babe. Meet you downstairs?” Dex offers him a nod and a soft smile, just a quirk of his lips, but it warms Nursey from the inside out.

-

The steps to the basement are a nightmare to navigate in the dark, and cold seeps out of the wood, out of the brick walls and the metal banister. He can’t see properly, and every creek of the stairs seems to echo, sending a chill up his spine.

He rushes into the bungalow, tripping over his own feet in his rush, setting their snacks down on Dex’s desk so he doesn’t have to juggle them.

Dex has set candles out across shelves and desk tops, the glow of them illuminates the room, throwing everything into shadow. Dex carries the last candle over to set down by the food Nursey gathered. “You have enough blankets?” He asks, amused.

“You’ll thank me when it’s freezing down here later.” Nursey sniffs, sweeping past Dex to lay the extra pillows and blankets over Dex’s bed. It’s chilly down here at the best of times.

Dex watches him, eyes filled with warmth. “I take it you’re staying down here tonight, then?” He asks.

Nursey pauses, “Yeah, why?”

Dex shrugs, pushing away from his desk. “Just checking.” He wraps his arms around Nursey from behind, hands settling over Nursey’s abdomen. “Was gonna ask you to stay, anyway.”

Dex shuffles Nursey towards the bed, and Nursey lets himself be bundled into layers of blankets, Dex following suit and curling himself into Nursey’s chest.

“Oh you were?” He asks, threading his fingers through Dex’s hair, “You want to me to keep you safe from the big, bad thunder storm rolling in?”

Dex tucks his face into Nursey’s shoulder, “Maybe I just want you with me.” He says, lips brushing against the soft skin over Nursey’s pulse.

“That’s so fucking sappy,” Nursey breathes, but can’t help thinking that with the wind still howling outside, the rain beating against the Haus and the threat of thunder rumbling in the distance, that he just wants to be here, where Dex can hold him away from the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love your honour
> 
> temporarily @gaydereknurse on tumblr


End file.
